The Rain
by b-okey
Summary: Tsukishima was writing a letter about a certain meeting in a shelter, when the rain was pouring hard.


_An alternate universe, where they were not playing the sports.__This story was (kinda) inspired by a song called The Rain by VIXX. You can read this story while listening to the song._ _Please enjoy the story~_

* * *

Tsukishima sat on a chair. Before him was a blank paper on the table, a pen, a reading lamp he had turned on, and a picture in a simple white frame. It was a picture of him and someone else. A guy, with his hand around Tsukishima's neck, acting so friendly even though he didn't like it at all on that time. But still, it was a wonderful moment when he thought about it again. He smiled, just like that over friendly guy.

He took the pen, opened the cap, and started to write.

_Do you remember the day when we met for the first time?_

His mind was travelling back to that rainy days. When he was soaked in rain, taking shelter in front of a closed store. It was raining heavily that it was impossible to cross. His shirt, his bag, his shoes, his pants, his hair, all were wet. The thing he hate the most was his glasses was wet too, he couldn't see.

That was the moment when the other person also went under the same shelter as him. He was drenched too, head to toe. But he was humming a happy song, a song he never heard before. That guy seemed to not care about how he was soaked, he was happy about the rain that just pouring without notice.

_It was raining cats and dogs. People even cursed at the rain under their umbrellas.__But you were humming an upbeat song._

Tsukishima remembered asking the guy about the song. That guy just smiled, well, more like a grin. His answer was rather short, vague.

"A song about the rain."

_That was what you said at that time._

He didn't asked any further, he wasn't in the mood for socializing. The rain had ruined his mood for the day: it drenched him, it made him late. When he took a glance to his right, the guy besides him was looking at the sky, at the clouds that brought the rain. All he could see was an expression of sadness.

_But I realized, rather than sad, you looked so lonely._

"You look lonely," Tsukishima asked the guy unconsciously, and that took himself to surprise. The guy was only staring at him for a while, and laughed.

_To be honest, your laugh that day was kind of sound stupid._

"Do I?" he asked back for confirmation. Tsukishima just nodded as the answer. "Well, perhaps."

Tsukishima then closed his mouth, swearing he wouldn't speak to this guy again. He wiped his glasses from the rain by his shirt, wore it again, and waited for the rain to stop.

He remembered, he was on the way to meet Yachi at that time. It was a date he had been waiting for so long since he was still in the first year in high school. He also remembered he had prepared his clothes from the night before. The date was planned even long before he asked Yachi to go on a date with him. And all was ruined, by the rain that even the weather forecast didn't expect.

Tsukishima sighed, really hard. That even the obnoxious guy who still looking at the sky noticed, and staring at him again.

_I remember what you were asking at that time._

"Why sighing?" he asked. Didn't sound like he actually really cared about it. But Tsukishima answered anyway.

"I'm not really in the mood to answer you," Tsukishima answered at that time, unexpectedly brought a giggle through the guy's lips.

"A date?" that guy hit the mark so easy, just like that. Of course Tsukishima was surprised.

"Are you a psychic?"

"Nah, impossible."

"So... why?"

"Why do I know?" that guy asked back at Tsukishima. He pointed his finger at Tsukishima, from head to toe. "You dress nicely, and it's weekend. Common day for a date."

"I could be on the way visiting my parents, though?" Tsukishima frowned, but still amazed at this guy's deduction.

"So you're not from Tokyo," he giggled. "Well, I'm only guessing. Glad that I'm correct."

_You looked lonely again after that._

"Where are you going?" Tsukishima asked, breaking his own promise.

"A grave."

_I was really taken a back by your answer. I remembered guessing whose grave you're going to visit. You suddenly spoke, as if you were reading my thoughts._

"My girlfriend's grave."

_I thought you were really a psychic._

"Well, _ex _girlfriend, though," he said as he smiled, a lonely smile. He turned his head to Tsukishima. "I was like you back then, going on a date at weekend. That's why I could tell."

"Sorry for asking," Tsukishima felt guilty inside. But that guy just brushed it off.

"It's okay, it's okay. It doesn't really matter now," he laughed it away.

_That was when I learned about your name._

Tsukishima finally knew that guy's name. Kuroo Tetsurou, 2 years older than him, a student in nearby college, technic department. They told a lot of stories while waiting on the shelter. Kuroo told him about his family, about his ex he was going to visit, about his best friend who was in the same school as him since elementary school until now. Tsukishima also told Kuroo about himself, about his nephew, about a certain irritating friend of him.

The rain was pouring long enough until Tsukishima knew Kuroo a lot.

_I knew why you looked lonely everytime you were looking at the skies._

Tsukishima remembered, the rain was the cause of an accident. Involving Kuroo and his girlfriend at the time. Kuroo told him how bad his injuries were, a lot of bones cracked badly, glasses from the back shattered and some were landing on Kuroo's head, he was unconscious right away. On the way to the hospital, his condition was really bad, he was in between life and death. He was deep in comma for several weeks, and woke up without having amnesia.

Though he was fortunately alive, his girlfriend was not.

"She was dead right away," Kuroo said when he told the story, his eyes were glassy and teary. "Her wounds were worst than mine."

Tsukishima didn't know what to answer at that time. His chest hurt, his mind playing that scene, but it was Tsukishima and Yachi instead of Kuroo and his girlfriend. He couldn't imagine if it were happened to him. He could feel his tears was ready to be poured out, but he still had his pride. He shouldn't cry.

_When the rain stopped, we exchanged numbers. I remembered what you were saying._

"I'm feeling like we could make a good friends," Kuroo grinned.

They exchanged each other's number and social media's account. They just parted away after the rain had stopped completely. Tsukishima walked to the park where he promised to meet Yachi, with heavy feelings along the way. Kuroo walked to the opposite way, towards the grave of his beloved girlfriend.

_Do you remember what you were texting for the first time?_

Tsukishima still saved his first text from Kuroo. He asked if Tsukishima arrived safely at home, and if the date went great. Tsukishima replied that he got to home in good condition physically, but not about his feelings. Tsukishima told Kuroo how Yachi was upset about how late he was, about how lame the date was, about how he was different from what she thought.

_You only replied by lol! "What's that?" was what I thought._

They strangely texted a lot on that day. Kuroo told Tsukishima that he had Tsukishima's prayers told to his girlfriend. Tsukishima replied by a simple "thank you", but then Kuroo brought new topics to be talked. A lot of new things were learned through the texts, making Tsukishima question himself. He felt he knew Kuroo much more than he knew Yachi, though he and Kuroo just met that day.

Tsukishima slowly felt that his meeting with Kuroo was probably fate. He liked to conversed with Kuroo, through email or through phone. Kuroo seemed to always knew what to respond, making the conversation flowed just like that. Tsukishima never felt forced. The conversations were always easy and comfortable to him. One of many things he lacked was backed up by Kuroo, and he was thankful about it.

It wasn't long for them to finally meet face to face again, hanging out mostly on the weekend. Kuroo sometimes brought Tsukishima to an arcade near his campus, a place Tsukishima never really visit on daily basis. In exchange, Tsukishima brought Kuroo to some café who served the best coffee in his opinion.

_I still have the picture of that day, you know? In the frame you bought for me on the way home._

Several months after that, Tsukishima heard a rumour that Yachi had a boyfriend. His own friend, Kageyama. But he wasn't really surprised, as he knew Kageyama was really popular. He didn't feel heartbroken, at least not as hurt as he thought would be. He just smiled when Yamaguchi told him about the news, he didn't really care anymore.

He would see Yachi often at his department, as Kageyama was in the same department as Tsukishima. They would look at each other smiling from ear to ear, walked away as they were holding hands and laughed. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi would laughed at it together, they looked so innocent they couldn't help but to think it was funny.

What surprised Tsukishima was the thought after he saw it. That he thought...

_I think it would be nice if it was me and Kuroo-san._

_Shocking? I also found it shocking at first._

Of course, Tsukishima never told Yamaguchi about it, not even hinting at it.

Tsukishima and Kuroo met each other more often after that. They started to visit a lot of spot for date : amusement park, a park that usually full of couples near Kuroo's apartment, and more. Kuroo sometimes sneaked his hand to hold hands with Tsukishima, who usually blushed right after that. But Tsukishima never rejected it. He was happy deep inside.

_I remembered how you confess to me._

It was on Tsukishima's birthday. Tsukishima remembered he was invited to Kuroo's apartment, for the first time after they were being friends for several months. He remembered picking the most casual yet the best clothes he had. He didn't want to make Kuroo thought he was special, he didn't want to do it so explicitly. But he chose to wear his new glasses he just picked up the day before. He even styled his hair a bit, though it didn't make any difference by any means.

When he arrived at Kuroo's apartment, he just opened the door, Kuroo told him to do so because he thought he would be still in the bathroom when Tsukishima arrived. But the apartment was really dark, no lamp was turned on. Tsukishima was protesting silently, how Kuroo just left the apartment dark and his apartment unlocked. He walked in the dark through the corridor, and arrived in the dark living room. But just as he was going to turned on the lamp, it turned on by itself.

There was a cake on the table, strawberry shortcake, and candles that hadn't been lighten up. In front of Tsukishima was a wall with a hanging decoration, it was written "happy birthday". From behind, Kuroo was singing happy birthday as he approached Tsukishima who was still in shock. As the song finished, he smiled.

"Happy birthday, Tsukishima."

The birthday guy immediately hugged Kuroo, tears were flowing from his eyes. Tsukishima didn't care if Kuroo's shirt was ruined and wet, he was happy, he was thrilled, he couldn't say or do anything except crying in happiness.

"Woah, calm down, Tsukki," Kuroo hold Tsukishima's shoulder and pulled him away for a bit. Tsukishima's looking at the floor. He was sobbing, still. "My prepared shirt is wet now."

"...sorry," Tsukishima said in between his sobs.

"Let's light up the candle and make a wish," Kuroo cheerfully said, dragging Tsukishima to the strawberry shortcake. Upon it was written "happy birthday" and a large heart.

Kuroo lit up the candles one by one, then asked Tsukishima to make a wish.

"I wish that I could be with Kuroo-san, I wish I can go out with him," were what I wish.

Tsukishima blew the candles after he made a wish. Tears had stopped pouring out, but now his eyes were swollen from all the crying.

"You look like a mess, Tsukki," Kuroo laughed, followed by Tsukishima. "Time's for present!"

Kuroo put up a red box tied with yellow ribbon. Kuroo smiled, but Tsukishima didn't feel easy at all. He eyed Kuroo who still staring at him, as if telling Tsukishima to open the box right here and right now. Tsukishima reached the box, slowly opening it, revealing a silver ring. A simple ring without any ornament at all.

"I felt like being proposed to," Tsukishima slipped his tongue, and stay silent.

"Not yet, Tsukki," Kuroo calmly said, patting Tsukishima's back. "But look at the ring, you'll find something interesting."

Tsukishima picked the ring and started examining the ring. He tried every angle to find the "interesting" thing. And he found one. An initial. KT.

"Is it your-"

"My initial," Kuroo proudly told Tsukishima. "It can be thought as your initial written in western way."

Tsukishima smiled, "You thought about it? Thank you," he laughed. He's beyond overjoy.

"That makes us couple," Kuroo snorted, he showed his left ring finger that was wrapped by a ring identical to what Tsukishima was given.

"No wa-"

"Yes way."

_Then you said you liked me, asked me to go out with you. And of course I said yes._

That was probably the best birthday, the best day Tsukishima had ever had. He remembered hugging Kuroo so tight for a long time. He remembered how their first kiss felt. It felt like it was just yesterday when he had that joy. They drank that night, cans of beer, as they finishing the strawberry shortcake together. The last time Tsukishima ate strawberry shortcake was at his twelve years old, bought by his brother.

_I wanted to laugh when I remember I came home, you even sent me home with a kiss._

Tsukishima really enjoyed their time when they were a couple. They unexpectedly didn't went out more often than when they weren't in relationship. They went to the other's place instead, bringing whatever snacks to eat, telling everything happened when they didn't meet, exchanging kisses when they watched a movie. Tsukishima never knew that home-date was also fun.

They did have times when they went out for a date. Although it was only an eat out for ramen, a walk at a park, stargazing from a spot near Tsukishima's apartment, those were times Tsukishima enjoyed the most. He never thought he could do everything as simple as these if he were dating Yachi.

_I'm grateful Yachi disappointed at me that time.__But you suddenly said you have a marriage arrangement._

It was only a few weeks before their anniversary that Kuroo brought the shocking news. The company his father owned was on the verge of collapsing and he needed Kuroo to marry the arranged bride, such a cliché set up. Tsukishima never thought this kind of thing would really come to him like this. He thought it only appeared in dramas, there was no way it happened in real life at this age and year.

"You really have to marry her?" Tsukishima asked, sounded really desperate.

Kuroo nodded. "I don't want to disappoint him."

Tsukishima thought of fighting back.

_My thought was going crazy. "So it's disappointing to date me? You still prefer being with a women after all? Or you actually never really want to go out with me?" Crazy right? I thought so too, by the way._

But Tsukishima remembered. He remembered how Kuroo always admired his father despite raising him on his own, how Kuroo really wanted to help him as much as he could, how Kuroo never wanted to let his father down. This arranged marriage was the way for Kuroo to prove his worth, his admiration, his determination, his resolve of being the best child his father could ever had.

If Tsukishima fought back, didn't agree at it, he would be on the way.

"Okay," Tsukishima muttered.

"...what?" Kuroo seemed to be shocked.

"I said okay, stupid," Tsukishima smacked Kuroo's head, not too hard, cause he didn't have heart to. "Make your dad proud."

"What a stupid line," I thought.

There wasn't any fight. No arguments, no curse words slipped away. It ended in peace. Tsukishima didn't feel at peace right away, though. There were scars all over his heart. He couldn't forget Kuroo just overnight, even after several months the break up took place. He always went to school with swollen eyes and questioned by Yamaguchi.

"Are you okay?" Yamaguchi concerned about his friend, asking by whispering.

"I'm alright," Tsukishima answered, though he really wanted to say no. But he had burdened Yamaguchi up to this point. Yamaguchi was really kind, after all.

And just a few days ago, Tsukishima got a mail inside a clean white envelope. It was pretty thin. But Tsukishima's was shocked when he knew it was sent by Kuroo. He hurriedly went into his apartment, locked the door, went into his bed and sat in front of the table. Slowly, Tsukishima opened the envelope as careful as he could so the envelope wasn't ruined badly. He took out the paper inside it, shocked but not surprising.

Wedding invitation.

_It's such a shocking news, Kuroo-san. But I'm glad if it turns out great for you and your dad._

Tsukishima couldn't hold his tears. He just realized that he had written more than he expected.

_Thank you for the invitation, Kuroo-san. Also thank you for being my friend, for confessing, for the dates, for the kisses, for the times we spent together. Thank you very much._

Tsukishima put down the pen, looking up at the ceiling, at the lamp above his head. He jerked and sat up again. He took the pen, started to write.

_P.S. : I still love you._

* * *

Wow, it ends up longer than I thought it would be. I'm sorry for repeating Tsukishima and Kuroo's name too much, but I feel like addressing them like that is better for this kind of story. I'm also sorry if it's too long to read. It may not be that great, but it's the best angst story I've ever written until now.

The first line of the letter (the "Do you know" etc line) was taken purely from VIXX's The Rain. I used that as a prompt for this story. Although I initially wanted to put the whole lyrics into the story, I ended up only using one line. Btw, the song is really great but it's in Japanese. And yes, I love VIXX hehe

Hope you enjoy the story. I hope your heart hurts (for a bit) after reading this story.


End file.
